Precipitation
by Little Pastry
Summary: Kevin never really liked the rain. Even five years later, he still despised it; even if he were inside and completely dry -- which was exactly where he wasn't. Instead, he was walking home during a downpour with a certain hero boy. Beviny fluff


Kevin never really liked the rain. When he was younger, it meant it was harder to keep warm and comfortable...living on the streets really was a disadvantage, now that he looked at it. But it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go, and hey -- he'd made a pretty good home for himself, even it if did have a few leaky spots here and there.

The other reason Kevin disliked rain was because water and electricity _didn't_ mix. When it rained, it was easier to misjudge the amount of power he would need to take from any given source, and more likely to shock himself if he used it. So instinctively, Kevin began to hate the rain. This was why, even five years later, he still despised it; even if he were inside and completely dry.

Which was exactly where he _wasn't._

Instead, he was trudging home from school through all-too-heavy autumn rain, a scowl plastered onto his face. The fact that his car hadn't worked this morning when he'd wanted to drive to school only put him in a worse mood, and the day had been shaping up to be bad ever since. And all it promised, the day had delivered.

The only possible upside there was to the situation was the fact that Kevin wasn't alone; but that itself may have been another downside, depending. Walking with him was an equally, if not more so, soaked Ben. Unlike Kevin, Ben hadn't managed to grab his coat before catching the bus -- that, or he'd thought it wouldn't rain later. Kevin saw the clouds in the sky and knew better.

The raven-haired teen was thankful for his hooded coat now, because not only was it wet, it was cold. His coat was good insulation and kept him nicely dry. Ben had no such protection; even though he wore two shirts, this was a very soaking rain. The brunet had to resort to folding his arms across his chest and trying very, very hard to keep from shivering.

Kevin kept one eye on Ben as the two walked in relative silence. He watched as Ben adjusted the bag that hung on his shoulder, and then brought his hands up to blow on them. It didn't seem to work, though, as Ben's expression became more unhappy. And then Kevin just couldn't stand it any more, sighing and stopping. Ben walked a couple more steps before he noticed and turned around, an look of confusion now on the brunet's face.

"Kevin? Why'd you stop? I w-wanna get home." Ben frowned for a second, the stutter revealing how cold he was and the fact that only clenching his teeth stopped them from chattering.

Kevin gave no response, instead removing his arms from the coat, carefully keeping the still-dry inside turned away from the downpour which now stung his entire upper half. He took one step closer and offered it to Ben.

"Take it, Tennyson."

Ben gave a skeptical look towards the coat, switching his gaze between it and Kevin. The taller of the two inclined his head, glaring slightly at the other teen, and Ben took the coat and hastily put it on, reaching down to zip it up. Kevin's jacket was _warm,_ and _dry,_ which were both nice changes from the previous status quo.

He looked back up at Kevin, a smile spreading his lips. "Thanks. Didn't know you were so charitable."

Kevin gave a nonchalant wave, effectively brushing the thanks away. "Don't mention it," he muttered, quickly starting to walk again as he brushed past the younger male, who paused only for a second before catching up to Kevin, his hood flopping down in the process.

The black-haired teen noticed this and grabbed it, swiftly flipping it back over Ben's head and over his eyes. Ben gave a little squawk and flailed for a moment before ducking out of Kevin's reach. Afterward, he looked up at Kevin with what was likely supposed to be an expression of anger, but came out more like a pout. Something about the way he did it brought a wide smile to Kevin's face, which he immediately twisted back into a smirk.

It was then, he decided, that maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of Kevin-on-Ben action, but I'm trying to ease into this. :D;; I still haven't seen enough Alien Force to really get it, hurr... Anyway. Leave a review?


End file.
